movieguidearchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Step Up 3D (PG)
Outline Of The Movie Step Up 3D (also known as Step Up 3) is a 2010 American 3D dance film written by Amy Andelson and Emily Meyer and directed by Step Up 2: The Streets's Jon M. Chu. The sequel sees the return of Adam Sevani and Alyson Stoner, who portrayed Moose from Step Up 2 the Streets and Camille Gage from Step Up. There are three other squeals of the Step Up Series. They are Step Up (PG), Step Up 2: The Streets (PG) and Step Up Miami Heat (Revolution) (PG) Plot The story begins in traditional video style, as several of the film's characters are recorded and asked a series of questions about why they dance. The film then cuts to Moose and Camille attend New York University. Moose is majoring in electrical engineering after promising his father that he would not dance anymore. While touring the campus, he sees a pair of Limited Edition Gun Metal Nike Dunks worn by Luke Katcher. Moose follows the shoes and then accidentally stumbles upon a dance battle, where he beats Kid Darkness from the dancing crew "House of Samurai". Luke takes him back to his place, an old warehouse converted into a club. Luke shows Moose the House of Pirates, his dance crew, where he later teams up with them to compete in the World Jam dance contest against their rivals, the House of Samurai dance crew. But then, Jacob, a member of House of Pirates, informs Luke that the warehouse will be put up for auction if the overdue rents are not made. Luke meets a girl named Natalie at his club and quickly takes notice of her dancing abilities, enlisting her to become part of his crew. However, he is unaware of Natalie's true motives. Moose finds his time to be increasingly tighter as he has to choose between studies and dance many times, including once when his test clashes with a dance competition. He decides to go for the test, but upon seeing the test paper and receiving an angry message from Luke, he decides to ditch the test and rushes to the competition in the nick of time. Luke and Natalie become increasingly close as the movie progresses. They share many intimate moments. Luke explains his true intentions with his recordings and dance interviews. Yet, Natalie is hiding the fact that her brother is Julien the leader of their enemy, House of Samurai, and lies about everything but the love connection between her and Luke. Natalie faces a hard decision torn between her love and her family. She confronts Luke and asks what happened with him and Julien. To her surprise, he says that Julien was a member of the House of Pirates. He had a gambling problem and he once put a wager against the Pirates and then threw away a battle, so the Pirates kicked him out. After arguing with Julien, she decides to leave Luke. However, Julien uses her phone to invite Luke for her birthday party. Luke asks Moose to attend the party with him, as he wants a friend with him, but because they have no invitation, they are not permitted to enter. They find a way to get in, Luke sees Natalie on the dance floor and they dance tango. While they are having an intimate moment, Julien takes the chance to appear and reveals Natalie's identity. Luke is angry with Natalie. When Luke arrives back at the warehouse, he finds it is foreclosed. Angry at himself for not being a better leader, he exclaims that the House of Pirates is over, and the crew members go their separate ways. Meanwhile, Moose and Camille are best friends but Moose does not seem to see that Camille is in love with him. The two fall out during the film because Moose lies to Camille about dancing and she feels like he cannot talk to her anymore. Camille feels that Moose does not have time for her anymore and tells him she misses him and feels like he does not miss her at all. Moose tells Camille that he misses dancing but misses her more and that she is his best friend in the whole world. The two make up on NYC streets by dancing to a remix of Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. Camille tells Moose that he can never give up dancing as he was born to do it. Moose then helps out Luke by bringing the House of Pirates back together, and giving him additional members for his crew including Camille and The MSA Crew from Step Up 2: The Streets. They then discover that the former members who left earlier are now performing with the House of Samurai. They also find out Julien is buying their warehouse, but says if they throw the battle, they can have it back. They do not take the offer. Natalie helps Luke to win the World Jam at the end with the routine they had practiced in the past. She invites him to come with her to California, which he does at the end of the film, meeting her at the train station and kissing her just as Moose kisses Camille. Before leaving for California with Natalie, Luke gives Moose a pair of Limited Edition Gun Metal Nike Dunks which he saw at the beginning of the film, symbolizing that he has been left in charge of the group. The film ends with Moose saying "Lets Party People" to the crew. Cast luke step up 3D.jpg|Luke Moose.jpg|Robert "Moose" Alexander III natalie.jpg|Natalie Camille Gage.jpg|Camille Gage Camille Gage 3.jpg|Camille Gage Julien.jpg|Julien Jacob step up 3D.jpg|Jacob Anala.jpg|Anala jason step up 3D.jpg|Jason legz.jpg|Legz Santiago twins.jpg|The Santiago Twins carlos.jpg|Carlos vladd.jpg|Vladd kid darkness.jpg|Kid Darkness Monster.jpg|Monster Cable.jpg|Cable Smiles.jpg|Smiles Fly step up 2.jpg|Fly Kido.jpg|Jenny Kido Hair.jpg|Hair Missy.jpg|Missy lil pirates.jpg|The Lil Pirates Crew Rick Malambri as Luke Adam Sevani as Robert "Moose" Alexander III Sharni Vinson as Natalie Alyson Stoner as Camille Gage Joe Slaughter as Julien Keith Stallworth as Jacob Kendra Andrews as Anala Stephen "tWitch" Boss as Jason Jonathan "Legacy" Perez as Legz Martín Lombard as The Santiago Twins Facundo Lombard as The Santiago Twins Oren "Flearock" Michaeli as Carlos Chadd "Madd Chadd" Smith as Vladd Daniel "Cloud" Campos as Kid Darkness The MSA Crew Luis Rosado as Monster Harry Shum, Jr. as Cable LaJon Dantzler as Smiles Janelle Cambridge as Fly Mari Koda as Jenny Kido Christopher Scott as Hair Danielle Polanco as Missy The Lil Pirates Jalen Testermen Angelo "Lil Demon" Baligad Simrin C Player Jose BoyBoi Tena Category:PG Category:Movie Category:Romance Category:Dance Category:Drama Category:Friendship Category:Family-Movie Category:Step Up Series